The Other God Revised
by Immortalwerewolf
Summary: Keria was created with one purpose, to replace Akito. But when she isn't a God, or a boy, Ren simply leaves her to grow up with the others. She was taken away when she was younger, but now she is back and trying to find her place in the zodiac. Rated 'M' for violence. Revised version of 'The Other God'
1. The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

He was just over the age limit of an adult, yet it felt as if he was being forced to face one of his most dreaded fears already. She was just shy of a teenager, yet felt closest to him when she heard the horrible news just days before. As her mother stopped the car in front of his home, the girl jumped from her seat and bolted toward his door.

He was already standing on the porch, arms wide and ready for her as the girl leapt into them with tears already covering her face.

"You have three minutes, and then we have to get to the train station." Her mother ordered, turning away as he embraced the little girl.

"I don't want to go…" The little girl cried, not bothering the wipe away the tears that kept coming. The young man smiled, kissing her forehead and holding her hands in his.

"Keria, you're going to make all new friends where you're going. Don't be scared, because no matter where you are, I will always be here waiting for you." He consoled, though Keria only cried harder.

"Shigure why can't you come with us? Don't tell Akito and just get in the car? Wouldn't you be happy with me?" Keria sobbed.

Shigure shook his head, holding the girl in a tight embrace while he held back his own sadness. It was finally time to let her go, Keria's mother grabbing the girl's arm and practically dragging her to the car. It was all the Shigure could do to not attack the woman and take Keria for himself, her innocence being ravaged by her mother's problems with the family. But as ordered he stood back, watching Keria struggle to get away with a sad expression.

"Shigure!" Keria screamed, her arms lashing out to him. "Shigure! Shigure!"

He couldn't watch anymore as she started to disappear into the car, turning back into his home as her last word echoed across the walls.

"Brother!"

Five Years Later

The young girl blended into the crowd so easily, covering her head with a hood as she snuck through the streets with hopes of being invisible. She nervously pulled on her long sleeves while riding the train, her hands hidden in thick gloves. When she finally reached the edge of the busy city, she headed farther away from the excitement of the night life. It was only when trees were more frequent than buildings that she could relax and let her hood down to reveal herself. Keria Sohma was only seventeen, though her eyes told stories of a thousand lifetimes. They were the grey of her mother, her hair long and jet black like her father.

Though with genetics aside, she never really had either. Forty-two hours ago her surrogate mother resigned any responsibility for Keria, and told her the only family she truly had was back home. Keria lived here until she was twelve, up until her mother took her away without explanation. She always dreamt of coming back here to the family, holding onto those final moments with her father before she was taken away. A father who still did not know that she was actually his; a father that unknowingly gave his blood for her creation.

Keria's family was cursed, thirteen members of the family born to possess the members if the Chinese zodiac; including God. Currently God is a woman named Akito, whose mother Ren did not want God to be held by a woman. At first she tried to raise Akito as a man, but could not overcome the fear that Akito was loved more by her father than Ren was. To try to undermine everything, Ren proposed another God be created with Akito's DNA. This plan backfired of course, there being no record of an artificial member of the Zodiac being made.

Keria was born female, and therefore left to be raised by her surrogate mother who never wanted to keep the child in the first place. Ren abandoned the idea, leaving Keria to discover the truth only when her surrogate mother decided to tell her the entire story when Keria was only ten years old.

Keria sighed, all of her possessions swinging in a small backpack behind her as she turned from the city and into the forest. The path grew thinner, the dirt less patted down as the grass began to overtake it. A small house came into view in the distance, Keria's pace speeding up as she grew excited. She automatically began to brush her fingers through her hair, wiping at her face to hide any traces of her long trip. There were very few people in the world she would bother to be presentable for; her biological father one of them. Another few steps and she was standing on the porch, her hand raised to knock on the door when a loud crashing noise reverberated from inside.

Kyo suddenly ripped the door open, screaming about demanding respect from the rest of the zodiac before he noticed that someone stood on the outside. He stared, eyes widening as he took in Keria's appearance. They were the same age, though Kyo stared down at Keria as if she were his inferior. Keria hadn't seen him since he was only a child, finally succumbing to a smile as she took in how much he had grown.

"Akito…"

"Guess again." Keria hissed, her voice giving her identity away. Kyo slammed the door behind him, cutting off the rest of the house from seeing Keria.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got myself kicked out, what's your excuse?" Keria retorted, crossing her arms while Kyo scowled.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Kyo whispered. Keria and Kyo had never really gotten along as kids, although they were both outsiders. Kyo always wanted to be accepted, while Keria stood back and let them exclude her. Why would she want to be a part of something that only caused her suffering? She was a pretty stubborn kid, though it did win her some other friends in the zodiac that felt the same way. Kyo shoved his hands into his pocket, looking away as Keria approached him. Her hand at first reached for his face, though she finally caved and merely patted his shoulder.

"How goes the cat?" Keria finally whispered sadly, Kyo looking up painfully.

"That girl in there, her name is Tohru. She saw it just a few weeks ago and I thought I would scare her away. But…" Kyo looked away, hiding his face. Keria stepped back, gawking as she began shaking her head.

"You killed someone?" She finally choked.

"No! She accepted me! She said it was okay! A lot better than how you reacted!" He shouted, slapping away Keria's hand and starting toward the roof.

"Kyo…" Keria began, Kyo only stopping momentarily to listen. "You didn't either…"

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting it. You were at least warned." Kyo sighed, continuing up onto the roof.

Keria scoffed at Kyo, knocking on the door after he had disappeared. A young girl answered happily, immediately asking if Keria was a friend of Shigure's. Keria nodded, entering the front room when it suddenly became silent. Shigure sat at the opposite end of the table, staring at Keria with a mouthful of noodles hanging from his mouth. Yuki turned from his place, an expression of concern overtaking his face.

"Keria…" Shigure finally blurted through his food, quickly spitting them out and coming to his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still with your mother…"

"She told me to come here after she kicked me out. So here I am, are you not glad to see me?" Keria asked sarcastically.

"She kicked you out? Were you really that terrible?" Yuki spoke up, coming to his feet also. The two approached at the same time, the young girl becoming flustered.

"Why would she do that?"

"It's fine really, I just came to visit before going to the main house is all." Keria reassured, Shigure and Yuki silencing their questions. The young girl still looked from person to person in a panic, wondering who this strange person was. Shigure's concern suddenly faded away as he smiled at Keria.

"Tohru, this is Keria Sohma. Keria, this is Tohru Honda. She's sort of my house maid at the moment."

"She's my classmate." Yuki clarified, scowling at Shigure. Keria smiled, nodding to Tohru kindly.

"Well anyhow she's staying with us. So I'm afraid all my rooms are taken." Shigure sighed sadly, stepping forward to take Keria in his arms dramatically. "But I would build a whole other house for you if I could!"

Tohru tensed as Shigure approached Keria, head cocking as he didn't explode and turn into a dog. Keria smirked, realizing that this young girl knew the secret. Shigure wasn't thinking with this one, putting her in a position of a constant threat of memory erasing.

But again, Keria wasn't sure why the zodiac members didn't change when she hugged them either. She wasn't a true member of the zodiac, though Shigure had bought the lie a long time ago that she was some sort of Minor Member, though Hatori had fabricated that nonsense to hide the truth from Shigure.

"Does Akito know you're telling outsiders about the zodiac Shigure?" Keria asked, pulling away uneasily. Shigure simply shrugged, Yuki explaining Tohru's situation with them as he returned to his dinner at the table. Keria stared, dumbfounded by Akito's decision for this girl. This understanding and kind Akito was not the person that she remembered as a child.

Tohru laughed with glee, walking back to the kitchen and returning with another plate of food and laying it on the table. "So you're a member of the zodiac? Can I ask which animal?"

"Keria is a very special member indeed! She's what Hatori calls a Minor Member! The only one in this generation! And to think I would be special enough to have another one of my own to share the burden of the zodiac with!" Shigure announced theatrically, sitting back at the table with Keria as Tohru listened intently. "She's a dog of sorts, but more than that. She's a certain type of dog under the Main Member, can you guess which?"

Keria raised a glass of water to her lips as Shigure boasted, smirking behind it as Tohru bought the lie just like everyone else. It was only when she lowered the glass that Keria realized Yuki's glare. His eyes were penetrating, his expression speaking for itself.

That's a lie.

Keria quickly scarfed down her food, attempting to not make eye contact with Yuki again while Tohru continued to guess with Shigure.

"A fox!"

"Nope."

"A… Doberman?"

"Nope."

"A wolf." Yuki finally blurted, still glaring at Keria. His eyes were turning hateful as Keria finished her meal, his tone stabbing Keria. Tohru squealed happily, Shigure laughing with her as Keria rose to her feet.

"You're already finished?"

"I just need some air." Keria excused, slipping outside with Yuki's eyes still burning her in the back.

Keria paced, twirling the necklace she wore in her fingers over and over as she panicked. Of course the other zodiac members knew which animal she turned into, although none had seen it actually happen. She still hadn't slowed her pace when Yuki came outside as well, glaring at Keria.

"What kind of nonsense was Shigure talking in there? You aren't some Minor Member, there are none!" Yuki growled, stepping toward Keria threateningly. "What are you really?"

Keria jumped back, putting up her hands defensively. Just like many of the other zodiac members, she hadn't had much contact with Yuki when they were younger. He was always the boy that Akito loved best; keeping his locked away all for herself. But if he was the boy Akito loved, Keria was surely the girl. They both carried scars of Akito's rule, though neither of them wanted to admit to the secrets that they carried. Yuki lunged at Keria, grabbing her arms and demanding an answer. Keria pushed away frantically before a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, back off!" Kyo yelled from the roof, jumping down to intervene.

"I don't need your help Kyo, I can handle this myself." Keria growled.

"What do you know you stupid cat! She's been lying to all of us; she's probably not even a member!" Yuki scolded, staring into Keria's eyes as Kyo began pulling at him from behind.

"She might have been lying to you, but it was only to protect herself so back off!" Kyo growled, finally getting one of Yuki's arms to let go. Keria growled, kicking at Yuki furiously with one of her legs and finally pushing him off of her. Yuki's face was furious as he pushed Kyo away, still facing Keria with arms drawn.

"The only person who isn't an animal of the zodiac, but can still be considered a member is Akito! Something tells me that you are like him, nothing but trouble for the rest of us!" Yuki shouted.

"It's none of your damn business, if you needed to know than you would! And…" Kyo froze, a confused Tohru standing in the doorway.

"Know what Kyo?"

The three stared at Tohru, Shigure standing close behind. Kyo was the first the react, scoffing and walking away as Yuki turned from Keria to Tohru in confusion.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us Keria?" Shigure chimed in, leaning out behind Tohru. Keria shook her head, crossing her arms before turning and walking away from the house.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Hatori is waiting for me."

"Oh by the way Keria, I didn't remember until I saw you, but happy birthday!" Shigure exclaimed, leaning out the door behind Tohru. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all turned their heads attentively; all staring at Keria's turned back. "It was yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yeah, seventeen." Keria smiled, biting her lip as she turned back. It was because of her damn seventeenth that she was here; a legal adult and therefore no one's burden anymore. But as Keria thought back just two days earlier, she kicked the dirt path and kept walking. Tohru began talking loudly to Shigure about something, Yuki's glare burning into Keria's back as she kept walking. It was going to be a challenge to keep all of these secrets contained. But even as she walked, Keria found herself smiling as she remembered Kyo jumping down from the roof to her rescue. He of all people should hate her, and she him. Though it seemed that they would become each other's greatest allies from now on.

Keria pushed open the gate to Sohma house with reluctant hands, recalling the first time she had ever done so when she was younger. It was as though she was a rubber band, and kept retracting to this place no matter how far or how long she had gone. The paths were sickingly familiar, every stone under her feet a longtime friend she hadn't contacted in a while and yelled pleasant hellos from under her shoes. Keria finally reached the house she was supposed to arrive at hours ago, knowing that the occupant would be angry with her. But as she knocked anyway, she could feel his hateful stare before the door was opened.

"You are very late Keria. If Shigure hadn't called, I would have thought you had gotten lost." Hatori growled, his one showing eye glaring down at Keria.

"Hatori… I'm sorry." Keria studdered, taking in his appearance gradually. Keria had known Hatori well before she left, though now he seemed to be much different. "Hatori…"

"Don't." Hatori snapped, Keria suddenly realizing that her hand had reached forward to his covered eye. She pulled back, fingers shaking as she thought of all the scenarios in which Hatori could be injured like this. She hung her head, only able to think of one person who could have done such a thing so recklessly.

"I'm sorry." Keria whispered, folding her hands in front of her.

"It's not your fault, Shigure is very important to you." Hatori responded, not understanding Keria's apology.

"I meant I'm sorry for my mother's behavior. It's obvious she did that to you." Keria felt herself beginning to sob, the tears pouring without any reserve. The other she could hide from simply because they were so unaware; though Hatori knew every last secret there was to Keria. He knew where she came from, who she really belonged to, why she was the way she was. Hatori's hand came down on Keria's head gently, leading her inside as he took her in.

Five Years Earlier

"What's this Hatori?" Keria asked, sitting back on her knees as a young Hatori approached her. It was her weekly checkup; her homework sprawled across the floor as Hatori measured her and took her blood in for testing. He was crouched in front of her with a thin chained necklace hanging from his hands. It was a simple trinket on the end, a red bead that shimmered in the light when it moved.

"Just something I want you to wear from now on. And I don't want you taking it off for any reason, even after your move next week." Hatori explained, latching it around her neck carefully. Keria stared at Hatori, realizing this was the first non-medical gesture he had expressed toward her. Hatori stood, heading back to his office before Keria suddenly stood up and called to him.

"I'll miss you too!" Keria proclaimed, bowing her head formally toward him. Hatori turned and stared at the young girl, taken aback by the gesture.

"What's this?"

"I know you don't say 'I'll miss you' or 'I love you' like a normal person, so I'm saying it for you. Thank you for the necklace, I will never take it off." Keria exclaimed, standing back up to see Hatori had stepped back toward her, his hand patting her head.

"The next time I hear from you better not be from a hospital."


	2. Siblings and Buried Hatred

Chapter 2: Siblings and Buried Hatred

Keria rose and spun happily in the court yard, her head tilted backward as she enjoyed the spring air. Her small legs turned faster and faster until she finally fell over dizzily; laughing joyfully as she attempted to stand once again. But her peace was disturbed, rocks flying over the gate that surrounded the main estate, most falling around her until one scraped across her face, cutting her cheek.

"We heard you don't go to normal kid school because you're sick! What a freak!" the tallest boy taunted, gathering more rocks to throw over the gate. Keria turned and ran toward her porch, hiding behind a small pillar. "Fine, we'll be back tomorrow!"

Keria wiped away the small amount of blood on her face, quickly discovering that she was in fact crying. It was true, she was a freak for being so fragile. Why couldn't she go to school? Why did she have to learn everything from a private teacher? What would happen if she left the main estate?

"So you're just going to let them do that to you? That's so stupid…." A young girl commented, climbing up on the porch next to Keria.

"They're outside the gate, I can't do anything…" Keria whined, trying to wipe away the tears quickly to hide her weakness from this strange girl. The girl smirked, pushing Keria over before sitting on top of her.

"Then I, Isuzu Sohma, will teach you how to be tough!"

"You're being too mean Rin." A small voice interjected behind Rin, a little boy with white hair climbing up behind the two. Rin scoffed, standing up and helping Keria to her feet.

"She's fine Haru, see? I was only pretending." Rin explained. The young boy stood beside Rin, Keria staring curiously at him. Rin sighed, pushing the boy to face Keria directly.

"Don't be so dull, introduce yourself dummy!" The young boy looked down at his hand, pushing it forward awkwardly and leaning back.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma, and I am the cow."

Keria stared at the awkward boy's hand, not sure how to begin. They stood there in mid-introduction, Keria looking between the hand, Haru's blank face, and the strange girl named Rin. It took so long that Haru suddenly slapped his hand against Keria's shoulder, staring angrily at her.

"Stop staring! It's because I'm the stupid cow isn't it? Everyone thinks the cow is an idiot!" This was Keria's first experience with what she would later know as 'black Haru', completely shocked by his sudden change. Rin wrapped her arms around him, keeping Haru from attacking the now blank faced Keria.

"Say something!" Haru screamed, struggling to throw Rin from his back. Keria leaned in closer, carefully not to get within his range of attack before she suddenly smiled.

"I bet you're super cute when you transform into a little cow." Keria finally said with a smile.

Twelve Years Later

Keria yawned in objection as Hatori attempted to get her out of bed, rolling over with the covers over her head.

"Someone is here to see you Keria, it's rude to just ignore them." Hatori argued, Keria already having fallen back asleep. Keria slipped back into the nirvana of sleep for only a moment when she felt the large weight suddenly press on top of her. Without hesitation, Keria was wide awake, grabbing a pen from the table next to her bed and launching out of bed with the assailant underneath her in one smooth motion. With the pen ready to strike, Keria ripped the covers from the intruder's face only to drop the pen in shock.

"I guess I did a good job teaching you to be tough Keria." Rin smirked, Keria wrapping her arms around her instantly. It was only when Haru entered after Rin that Keria realized what position they lie in.

"Some people might think it's weird that I don't get excited over stuff like this."

"You've been in town for more than five minutes, and we weren't the first people you called? That hurts Keria." Rin smirked, sipping at her tea as they sat around Hatori's main room.

"I really didn't have much time to do anything except drop by Shigure's before I came here last night. I was planning on telling you I was here eventually." Keria smiled, finishing up her breakfast before standing back up. Haru and Rin looked to each other with concerned faces, then to Keria when she sat back down.

"So you know about Tohru then? Does that mean Shigure knows now?" Haru asked, leaning in toward Keria with a serious expression.

"No, I made sure Tohru didn't come too close. Besides, I was wearing gloves and a jacket, she couldn't touch my skin." Keria answered, hanging her head.

"You really want to tell him don't you?" Rin sighed, standing up to look out to the large courtyard outside Hatori's home.

"I have to eventually Rin, he needs to know who I really am or else I or one of you is going to slip up and he will have to find out that way. It's just not right unless I tell him myself." Keria said, hanging her head and laying it on the table. But as the silence became longer and longer without any more words, the real issue began to creep onto the minds of all three.

"So she finally did it? She really kicked you out of the house? And on your birthday no less." Haru commented first, reaching a hand forward and grabbing Keria's from the table.

"She always said she would when I turned seventeen, so it's not a big deal. I was already packed when she came into my room to tell me. It's not like I was an easy kid to deal with, not being able to leave the house safely without enough clothing for a blizzard." Keria breathed, not moving from the table as Rin trudged back toward the table.

"Well we didn't know, so you're not getting anything this year. But we'll make it up to you next year, I promise." Rin growled, grabbing Keria's shoulder to make the girl sit up. But as Keria left the table, it was revealed that tears were already pouring down her face. Rin and Haru exchanged another glance, not sure what had happened in the past few seconds.

Keria pulled away, standing up and heading up the stairs before either of them could object. Keria slammed her door, lying back in bed as she felt the familiar sting of loathing that came with thoughts of her surrogate mother. Keria actually never believed for a second that she would be kicked out of her home, her stuff packed as a joke. But her mother entered the room, completely serious as she loaded the taxi, telling Keria to leave before the police were called. The cold demeanor and the unrelenting distaste, Keria didn't even recognize this person anymore.

But she couldn't be weak anymore; she wouldn't let that happen to her again. She hid away her tears when Haru came up the stairs, and stayed hidden when he came into her room without knocking. Keria didn't move when he sat on the side of her bed, putting a hand on her back without words. The facade was broken in this simple gesture, Keria suddenly sobbing unrelentingly into her pillow. She could never hide her true feelings from Haru, not since the day they had met and the only thing she cared about was how cute his transformation probably was.

"It's okay to cry Keria, Rin and I knew you were lying the whole time. It would be impossible to not be upset over being rejected by the person who was supposed to love you. Rin and I especially know that pain all too well." Haru whispered, standing up to leave only to turn back and lean toward Keria's hidden face with his voice low. "But I was looking forward to going to Shigure's tonight, but if you don't want to its fine."

"No, I'll go." Keria sighed, pulling back the covers to reveal her red face. Haru smiled, patting her head and turning to leave again. Keria sighed, her fingers twirling in her necklace again.

Rin, Haru, and Keria arrived at Shigure's just before dinner, Keria separating from the other two as they approached.

"I'll meet you inside; I just have something to do." Keria smiled, heading for the back of the house and climbing up to the roof clumsily. And as she suspected, Kyo sat at the peak staring at the city. Keria loudly made her way toward him, sitting down harshly behind him.

"Are you going to be here every night?" He asked begrudgingly, turning around to face Keria.

"Maybe, depends whether Tohru gets sick of me or not." Keria sighed, struggling to hang on to the roof. "But there's something I wanted to talk to you about."Kyo shrugged, turning back to look at the setting sun.

"What's there to talk about? You're back and you're going to be here a lot."

"No, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I know knowing the truth about me must suck a lot. And since Yuki is becoming suspicious and Tohru is around the house, it's going to be tough keeping it to yourself. So I guess what I'm saying is…" Keria put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to keep her balance with him. "If you can't take it anymore and don't want to keep it a secret, I'll tell them. It's not your fault that you're in this mess with me. So just say the word and I'll clear the air; they'll never know that you knew anything."

Keria patted his shoulder, beginning to slowly slide down the roof toward the ladder. Kyo didn't respond until she had almost let go of him, his hand suddenly shooting out to help her down.

"It's fine… I'm used to keeping secrets." He murmured, sliding down expertly with Keria, both of them climbing down the ladder. "Besides, if you would just stay clear of Tohru she'll never have to know."

Rin and Haru were already situated, Keria sitting in between them and Shigure happily. Tohru served dinner and they ate as a family for the first time in what seemed an eternity. Haru told the story of when he and Rin first met Keria, everyone laughing at Keria's lack of concern for her own safety. Soon all worries of secrets and who was keeping them lifted from the air, Keria relaxing and spending time with Shigure. Rin and Haru were the first to leave with Keria staying behind.

"Keria, could we talk in private?" Shigure asked, leaning over inconspicuously. Keria followed him into his office as Yuki and Kyo went on about something Keria didn't understand. Shigure sat behind his desk happily, Keria still standing as she gazed over his books.

"What do you want to talk about?" Keria asked, her finger tracing the edges of an old photo album before she pulled it away from the self.

"Did you run away Keria? Because I can't believe that your own mother would kick you out on your birthday." Shigure asked, lighting a cigarette as Keria turned through the album.

"Do you remember her at all Shigure? She barely gave you five minutes to say goodbye that day we left. I hated her for it for a long time too and told myself that I had to pretend I didn't because she was my mother. It was only in the past few years that I've come to understand what she was taking me away from, and I appreciated it." Keria whispered, her hand struggling not to shake with anger as she found a photo proving her deep rooted feelings to be true. She didn't want to admit to them simply because she wanted to hold Shigure in a certain place in her mind, the father that acted as a brother and loved her deeply. But even now as she pulled away the false curtain, she didn't want to see what was blatantly sitting before her.

"She was adamant about you that's for sure. But appreciate it? Is that why I've never gotten a phone call from you?" Shigure joked, though Keria was not smiling.

"You want to know why she took me away don't you? That's what you brought me in here for right?" Keria asked, slipping a particular photo from its plastic sleeve carefully.

"You caught me; I just didn't know if you would know how that woman works." Shigure laughed.

Keria frowned, sliding the photo she had across the desk to him. Shigure glanced down, the cigarette almost falling from his mouth as he saw what photo Keria had pulled.

"She knew that if I was competing against God for your affection, than I would lose. And we would have ended up on the street. Akito wouldn't have put up with me much longer, although you screwed that one up in the end didn't you? Hatori told me why you're living here off the main estate and it all made sense. If we had stayed here, we would have been ruined all for nothing because you would have done it anyway." Keria explained, becoming angrier with each sentence. Shigure stood to protest, only for Keria's hand to swipe across his face ruthlessly.

"Why did you do it Shigure? Why wasn't I enough? Why did you love Akito more than me?" Keria began to yell, feeling all the anger that she had hidden from herself bubble to the surface. Her mother had told her all of this when she first wanted to send a letter to Shigure, only to be devastated by the actions of someone so close to her heart. The truth was that even now she still loved him, those memories they had together still untainted by his actions. But this man in front of her wasn't the same person she had known, he would have never cared for such a person as Akito.

"Akito is very precious to me because I am part of the zodiac, and he should be to you as well. I can't help how I feel toward him, and that is something you are just going to have to understand. I'm sorry Keria, but it is a different kind of love that I have for Akito." Shigure murmured, holding his reddening face as Keria turned away angrily. She wanted to scream out all of her secrets, to punish him with her knowing that Akito is a woman, that he is tied to both of them, that he should love her just as much as Akito.

But just as she turned to reveal herself and what she truly was to Shigure, Keria bit her tongue. This was not how she wanted him to find out, how she wanted their universe to be shattered. This was malevolence, this was spiteful, and this was only to benefit her feelings. This was just the kind of thing that made Kyo and Yuki despise Akito. Keria stared at her red hand still stinging from the impact with Shigure, feeling tears begin to blur her vision. She was more like her mother than she could have ever dreamed; and Keria hated it.

"I'm sorry…" Keria whispered, pushing the album back into place on the book shelf and opening the door to leave.

"I'm glad you had Rin and Haru to be there for you when I couldn't be Keria. I'm a terrible older brother." Shigure suddenly blurted. Keria hesitated for a moment, clenching her fist before running out toward the small dirt path that led into town.

Keria ran until she reached the lighted streets of the city, stopping for a breath as she let Shigure's words sink in. But it was more than that; it was her sudden anger when hearing that he would always love Akito. And although Shigure thought Keria was merely talking about the bond that tied him to Akito, his words still confirmed what had broken her heart before. Shigure cared for Akito as more than God; he loved her. Keria's stomach clenched at the thought as her emotions spun out of control. He had chosen Akito over her, his own flesh and blood. But he could never know what she truly was, the conundrum sending Keria running again through the city toward the main estate.

Keria only made it a couple blocks before she realized the cold air that seemed to freeze against her skin. Coming to a sudden halt, breathing hard, Keria looked down to see her bare arms. Her coat still hung in Shigure's house with her gloves in the pockets.

Five Years Earlier

"This is such bullshit! She can't take you away like this! We'll run away, live in the sewers, anywhere but here!" Rin proclaimed, Keria and Haru staring from around the table. Keria hung her head, her face beginning to redden as the tears began to fall. She didn't want to leave Rin and Haru, or anyone for that matter. But she couldn't help the stronger panic, whether she could survive surrounded by people she couldn't touch.

"It's not like you can't send letters and stuff right? I'm sure we'll keep in touch somehow…" Haru assured, leaning over to pat Keria's back thoughtfully.

"She doesn't want me contacting anyone. She says I should act like you died or something." Keria moaned, hitting her head against the table until blood began to appear on her forehead.

"Stop that! You're useless dead!" Rin suddenly shouted, grabbing Keria's shoulders and tossing her from the table harshly. "Don't just be sad, get angry! She shouldn't be doing this!" Rin shouted, tears appearing in her eyes as she began to shake her head back and forth. Haru stood, wrapping his arms around her in a deep hug, Keria pulling herself up to her knees.

"But I won't forget you." Keria whispered, putting her hand over her chest. "I promise on my life that I will never forget you guys!"

"Swear it or I won't believe you!" Rin shouted, still locked in Haru's arms.

"I swear on my life that I will never forget Rin and Haru!"

_Thank you for reading the revision of 'The Other God'! I'm really trying to bring into a new light and go deeper into the relationships between the characters, and I really hope you enjoy this new version!_

_-immortalwerewolf_


	3. Exposed

Chapter 3: Exposed

"What in God's name were you thinking? She can't be around children her age! She'll get sick just by touching one of them!" Keria's surrogate mother screamed, grabbing the small girl from Shigure's back. She had fallen asleep, waking suddenly and struggling to stay connected to him.

"I didn't let her near the others! And besides, she seems perfectly healthy to me and I've never seen this illness you talk about! I think you're just trying to keep her under your control in this estate! Because if what you say is true, than she wouldn't be able to go near anyone! So why is she able to be around me and other people in the family?" Shigure yelled, grabbing Keria's shoulders and pulling the small girl toward him. Keria' mother sighed, admitting defeat as she stood back up with her hair in its constant mess.

"Tell you what, talk to Hatori about it, and tell him I said it was okay for you to know. He's been put in charge of Keria's well-being as part of his medical training. He'll tell you everything you need to know." She grabbed Keria with a gloved hand, leading the girl out the door and toward home. Keria still leaned back, looking to Shigure with pleading eyes as she disappeared through the door.

Shigure immediately marched to a house just a few down from his, letting himself in and trudging straight for Hatori's room in the back.

"Tell me everything you know about Keria! Her mother said you know what's really wrong with her!" Shigure demanded, an always calm Hatori sitting up from his bed and putting away the book he happened to be reading.

"She's part of the zodiac of sorts, what is it to you?" Hatori moaned, stretching out his back as Shigure nearly fainted in surprise.

"Part of the zodiac? That's impossible!" Shigure whined.

"She's what's called a Minor Member, she not only can't be hugged by the opposite sex; she can't be touched by anyone outside the zodiac without transforming. That's why her mother always wears gloves and insists that Keria does to; skin contact sets her off. How do you think she's been able to hug you all these years you idiot?" Hatori explained, putting a foot on the fallen Shigure's chest.

"But there are already twelve members, how can she be a member…" Shigure thought aloud, Hatori sighing as he acted as though all of this was common knowledge.

"As a Minor Member she is a certain type of one of the original twelve zodiac members. You want to guess who she happens to take after?" Shigure stared up in confusion, only to smile when he thought of himself.

"She turns into a wolf, that's why you two are so similar. It doesn't matter what year she was born in, it's completely random. Now get out of my room, I have to study." Hatori ordered, Shigure pulling himself up and walking out to the main street of the main estate. It was slightly chilly, Shigure shoving his hands in his pockets before heading home with a smug smile stretching across his face.

"So, she takes after me?"

Seven Years Later

Keria walked slowly through the streets, opting to forgo a bus or cab to make sure she kept her distance. It was late and beginning to rain, which helped keep the streets unoccupied. Her arms began to shiver, wrapping around her as she kept her head forward.

This is what happens when you play God, Keria thought as wandered. Nothing good ever comes from it or pointless revenge. Her thoughts came to a sudden stop, a small voice yelling behind her in the darkness. Keria turned just as the other person met up with her, Tohru Honda.

"You forgot your jacket!" Tohru laughed, already reaching to wrap it around Keria's body. Keria objected, pulling away whilst attempting to keep her hands away, but it was too late. Tohru's hand grazed Keria's exposed shoulder, just enough to cause the large puff of smoke before Keria reappeared as a small black wolf. Teeth barred with anger, Keria began growling as she cursed and yelled at herself for being so stupid.

Tohru screamed, stepping back with the jacket still in hand, more voices following her. It was Shigure and Yuki, each with umbrellas and flashlights. Keria backed away, but the lights were already on her now. Shigure was going to learn more of the truth that she was different, and he was going to wonder why. Why with the smallest touch from anyone outside the zodiac did Keria turn into her zodiac form? What made her so different? He was going to learn the truth, and it would ruin everything.

Shigure approached first, shining his flashlight on Keria as Tohru covered her face in shock. Yuki soon followed, though both of them seemed confused.

"This dog attacked you?" Shigure yelled, pushing Tohru behind him forcefully. Keria growled again, hoping he wouldn't notice that she wasn't any normal dog. But when was the last time Shigure was looking a wolf dead in the eye? Keria played along, barking at Shigure angrily. He didn't have to find out, Tohru could get confused and think Keria simply ran away and a dog happened to jump out at her. It was a long shot, but Keria would rather try it than let Shigure find out the truth.

But it wasn't Shigure's next move that Keria calculated, or could've imagined him doing. After closing his umbrella he began hitting Keria with it, forcing her back into the street. Keria screamed at herself, trying not to believe that Shigure would ever do this under any other circumstance. Her began to bark and snarl, letting out some of her anger from their conversation from earlier. She wanted to scream, to confront him about his true relationship with Akito, to tell him that her was her father, to come clean with all of her sins.

But as Shigure kept striking and yelling for Keria to get away, Keria realized that Shigure was fighting hard for this girl Tohru. Keria was just a mean looking dog in his mind, yet he was fighting harder than that day Keria was taken away forever. Keria glanced over to Tohru being comforted by Yuki, her anger only growing. Something snapped inside of Keria, her inhibitions crumbling as she launched on top of Shigure, lashing out as she tried to bite and claw at him. She felt his skin snag underneath her claw, Shigure freezing out of fear. Keria was going to kill him for not loving her, for not trying harder, for not protecting her when she needed him most. For being a terrible older brother.

"That's enough!" Kyo suddenly yelled, his arms wrapping around Keria's body and throwing her back into the street. Keria slid, her arm scraping badly before she stood back up.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed.

"What are you doing?" Shigure gasped, standing up with a hand over his injured shoulder.

"Stay out of this!" Keria screamed, her whole body tensing up as she growled. Everyone except for Kyo froze, staring as they realized that the black dog was Keria this entire time, her voice echoing around them.

"You can't just attack the people who've wronged you Keria! It's not their fault you were taken away! It's not any of our faults that you got kicked out and have to live here now! So stop lashing out and just accept things as they are!" Kyo yelled, standing in front of Shigure. Keria still growled, so many words threatening to escape her and ruin everything. All the secrets just kept building and building until she was ready to burst.

Keria was so furious that she never saw the truck coming; only the bright headlights as it suddenly came over the small hill in the distance. Kyo jumped backward, just barely out of the truck's path when he noticed the smoke. A bright puff of smoke that he and Yuki had lived with their entire lives, suddenly rising around the small dog. Shigure pulled Kyo back, only to see the eyes of a panicked Keria staring back at him. The world moved in slow motion as Shigure and Kyo stared as Keria's eyes widened with fear and her hand reached out desperately. Her mouth moved to form a word, though no sound came out as she was suddenly struck.

The truck slammed into Keria at full force, never noticing the girl that formed before it just a mere second before. Keria's human body flailed in the street, limbs lifeless twisting as she skidded to a halt nearly twenty feet away. Yuki was the first to react, Tohru merely screaming in fear as Shigure stood in shock. The sound of the truck impacting with Keria's body repeated over and over in his mind, the event a never ending cycle.

Yuki yelled for Tohru to come over, the young girl shaking in fear as she approached. Keria's body lye motionless, covered in scrapes and gashes. Tohru held back another scream as she realized she could see one of Keria's bones in full view.

"Tohru please calm down, you need to touch her again!" Yuki begged, grabbing onto Tohru's arm. Tohru pulled back, stepping away from the horrific scene.

"I can't!"

"If you don't turn her back into a wolf the truck driver will call a hospital! Hatori can take care of her, but not if she's surrounded by people who keep turning her!" Yuki explained, grabbing Tohru's arm again. This time Tohru looked away, allowing her hand to forcibly turn Keria, her wolf form just as torn to pieces as her human one.

Yuki wrapped Keria in her jacket, sending Tohru to collect Keria's clothes. Kyo panicked, not knowing what to do with himself as Yuki walked away with Keria in his arms. He finally snapped out of it, telling the confused driver that it was their pet dog and forcing Shigure to move. The walked slowly toward the house as Yuki and Tohru ran ahead.

"It was Keria…" Shigure whispered, staring at the ground as Kyo practically dragged him. Although Kyo was taking care of Shigure, he could feel himself not being able to catch a breath, that terrible moment when Keria turned back into a human repeating over and over. And her eyes, staring at him and Shigure with such hatred; blaming everyone else for how things have turned out. Kyo had only learned all of this recently; bewildered that he was already yelling it at someone else.

"What was she so mad about?" Kyo finally asked, Shigure barely conscious next to him.

"It was me… it was all my fault… She was taken away because of me." Shigure whispered. Kyo sighed, coming up toward the house and leaving Shigure on the porch.

When Yuki and Tohru made it back into Shigure's home, panic thickened the air. Yuki left Keria in Tohru's room as he went to call Hatori, leaving the girls together. Keria whined as Tohru tried to wash away the blood, finding some rubber gloves in the kitchen so she wouldn't be making skin contact.

"Am I making it worse? Does it matter if I wear gloves or not?" Tohru panicked, Keria suddenly turning into her human form.

"Gloves… are good." Keria struggled to whispered, attempting to push herself up only to scream in agony. Tohru quickly covered her with a blanket, eyes wide with panic.

"Where's Shigure?" Keria asked, her voice strained with pain.

"I don't know, he was with Kyo. Hatori is on his way."

"Tell him… I'm sorry." Keria coughed turning over in pain as they waited for Hatori.

"How did she turn Tohru? No else were around… no boys that I could see…" Shigure finally whispered, sitting completely still on the porch. Hatori had passed him with a furious demeanor, Shigure unable to be of any help.

"She transforms when anyone outside the zodiac makes skin contact with her. That's why she's always wearing that ridiculous get up." Kyo answered, lying down behind them as they waited.

"How did you…? Shigure started.

"She told me once when we were kids. She made me swear not to tell anyone else."

"And you actually kept your word? I bet that was a first for you Cat." Yuki growled,sitting against one of the pillars of the house, staring out at the forest. So this was the terrible secret that Keria had refused to tell him before? Not much of a secret considering the curse that they all shared, but it still was a mystery. Such a ridiculous situation and a ridiculous girl. Yuki still believed that there was something else Keria was hiding.

"It's not like I go around telling everyone's secrets. I wasn't even the first one to tell Tohru about the curse! You and Shigure were the ones who…" Kyo turned, looking at the sullen Shigure. Why had Keria told him about her curse and not Shigure? They weren't even that close, and had barely known each other at the time… but Shigure….

"Hatori is upstairs with Keria." Tohru announced, sitting between Yuki and Kyo with her head hung.

"Tohru… you have blood on your shirt." Kyo commented, Tohru wrapping her arms around herself to hide the stains.

"Hatori said she would be alright. But… this is all just a little much for me…" Tohru began to cry, Kyo reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder.

"She should have told us from the beginning about this. If Tohru had known about her curse, than none of this would have happened." Yuki snapped, standing up with arms and shoulders tense.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, just let it go you stupid Rat!" Kyo retorted, standing in front of Tohru.

"It doesn't matter! We're all part of the zodiac and all share our curse with each other! She doesn't have the right to hide this away from the rest of us!" Yuki yelled, grabbing Kyo by the collar. As the two fought, Tohru turned to Shigure, his eyes dark and shoulders slumped.

Hatori couldn't believe the torment Keria endured before he gave her anesthetic. His co-workers finally arrived to assist him both strapping on long gloves and masks as they went to work stitching. Her left leg was dislocated, a few ribs broken and other various minor injuries. Hatori gazed at the exposed bone, looking back to his anesthetic supply for an answer.

"What were you even doing here Keria? You were supposed to come home hours ago." Hatori finally scolded.

"I… forgot…my jacket." Keria struggled to answer, one of the co-workers holding her down with a gloved hand. Hatori sighed as the last of Keria's open wounds were sewn closed, everything looking relatively surface damage excluding the leg.

"Keria, I'm going to have to reset this leg and take you to the hospital. It's severely dislocated and split your skin. I'll make arrangements so they'll know about your _skin condition_." Hatori explained, Keria trying to stay conscious.

When Hatori finally snapped Keria's bone back into place, she was all but unconscious. Her scream in pain reverberated throughout the house, Shigure hanging his head at the sound.

"You son of a bitch!" Keria yelled, her vocal chords harsh from her scream in pain. Hatori pulled back as her fist swung toward him, popping his sore back from sitting for so long.

"Do you want to tell them now? It's not like we can hide your transformation, and I'm not even sure if I can erase the memories of the members of the zodiac." Hatori asked, walking toward the open window and lighting a cigarette as Keria's IVs were secured.

"I don't care anymore; I tried to hold back all of my resentment toward Shigure. But it's too much to handle with his selfishness tearing me apart." Keria whispered, bandaging some of her wounds while the assistants worked on splinting her leg and readying her for transport to the hospital.

"Am I detecting a note of jealousy Keria…?" Hatori asked, turning back only to see how low her head hung at his words. "You are more like her than you want to admit."

"If my leg wasn't in a splint right now, I'd risk dislocating it just to strangle you." Keria growled.

Tohru let go of Shigure's hand, running to the front of the house as Keria was carefully laid down in the back of Hatori's car. Tohru stopped short, Hatori stepping away to approach her with a grimace.

"It's nothing life threatening, but I just want to make sure she isn't bleeding internally or has any broken ribs." Hatori explained, handing Tohru a small slip of paper. "She wants Kyo to have this note, please deliver it."

"Yes…"

"And Tohru, she wanted to apologize before we left, but I'm making her leave immediately. She's sorry for not telling you sooner, but she still hopes you won't judge her too harshly." Tohru shook her head furiously, putting the note in her pocket.

"I would never…"

"I have to go, just deliver that note please." Hatori interjected, turning back to his car while Tohru returned to Shigure's side. Kyo sat next to her, covered in bruises from his fight with Yuki.

"So are they going to the hospital?" Kyo asked, Tohru nodding her head while handing him the note from Keria. Yuki trudged by angrily, muttering something about how there better not be blood for Tohru to clean up. Kyo opened the note, staring at the lettering inside before smirking and standing up to go to bed.

"What did it say Kyo? Does she hate me?" Shigure suddenly spoke up, Kyo turning to him.

"It doesn't matter what it says, you shouldn't mope around like this. It's not your fault any of this happened, so just get over it and go to sleep. You'll visit her in the hospital and everything will be fine." Kyo snapped, continuing into the house. Shigure sunk lower, Tohru putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort when he suddenly transformed.

"Oh no! Did I do it again?" Tohru panicked, Shigure shaking his head sadly.

"No, I'm just really upset. You should go to bed Tohru, don't worry about me."

Tohru climbed the stairs to her room, the last of Hatori's assistants from the practice cleaning up the last of the mess in Tohru's room. He waved good night, leaving Tohru in the now pristine room as she readied herself for bed. It wasn't until she was getting into her bed that she noticed it, a tiny blood stain on the corner of her blanket. She held it in her hand for a long time, falling asleep with it wrapped in her arms.

Kyo lay in bed with the note sitting on his desk. He thought of the words again, and of Keria's face when he had yelled at her. It still stung when he thought of the noise of her body impacting with the truck, only to force himself to think of the note. It was amazing what damage three little words could heal.

_You were right_

Shigure had transformed back to normal, heading to his room when he passed by his office and peered inside. The photo Keria had pulled out still sat on his desk, mocking him as it confirmed how rotten he truly was. It was a younger version of himself, just barely nineteen with a small black haired girl sitting next to him. They were both smiling, the girl's hair chopped short by her mother's orders.

Akito.

Seven Years Earlier

"I bet you're super cute when you transform Keria! One day when you're older we'll be just like real dogs and run around and play!" Shigure joked, teasing the young Keria. It had only been a few days since Shigure had found out the truth about Keria, finding himself feeling closer to her than ever.

Keria sat silently, staring at the ground as Shigure still went on about how happy he was that Keria was a wolf.

"Just shut up Shigure!" Keria suddenly yelled, pushing herself to stand. "There's nothing good about being the zodiac! It's terrible! I wish I was never born!"

"Keria…" Shigure reached out, only for the little girl to swipe away his hand.

"No! Everything's different! I wasn't going to tell you! I didn't want you to know! I can't go outside without being afraid! I can't talk to anyone else!" Keria yelled, her face becoming red as she shouted. Shigure pulled away, sitting back on the living room floor as Keria suddenly turned and ran out the front door.

"Keria come back!" But the girl kept running, ignoring his pleas. Shigure stood for a long moment, his arm outstretched and mind scattered.

What had he done?


	4. Don't Look at Me That Way

Chapter 4: Don't Look at Me That Way

"If what you say is true, shouldn't we tell Shigure? He has a right to know…" Hatori argued, glaring at Akito.

"No, he doesn't need to know. Ren only told me because she wanted to hurt me. But I wasn't really surprised that she would try to undermine me this way." Akito responded in a relaxed tone, running her hand through her hair lazily.

"But that doesn't change very much; she's just a regular girl that happens to be you and Shigure's biological daughter."

"It's so much more than that Hatori, and that is why I've told you. I have my suspicions about Keria, and I want you to confirm them." Akito laughed, turning toward the beautiful sunny courtyard just outside her room.

"What sort of suspicions?" Hatori dared to ask. Akito smiled, coming to a stand and walking toward the open door to the outside.

"I believe Keria may take after both of her parents a little too well."

Eight Years Later

"You still aren't allowed to get out of bed Keria, so stop asking. I'll tell you when you can." Hatori sighed, sitting next to Keria's bed and taking her blood pressure for the fourth time today. Keria whined, lying back dramatically.

"I'm going to die in this room, and the only comfort I'll have is knowing that you know how much blood I have pumping through my system."

"Stop complaining, Rin and Hatsuharu are coming over later to visit. But remember, your leg is still healing, see?" Hatori convinced, Keria yelping when she felt the sudden pinch in her wounded leg. It was so strange that her leg was taking so long, her other bruises that she could see having already faded.

The truck had come out of nowhere, the last thing Keria could remember being Shigure's panicked expression as he realized it was her. All this time she had successfully kept him from seeing her transformation in hopes it wouldn't lead to all the other secrets coming to life. Could he accept her transformation without raising anymore questions? Would he dig farther and find out Keria's true origins? But even as the truck was ramming into her body, Keria couldn't find any anger within her toward Shigure. All she could do was scream at herself for letting this happen; for being so careless and ruining everything. For being the abomination that she was that caused everyone to suffer.

Keira wanted to die as the thoughts kept rushing, forcing a pillow onto her face to snuff them out. Hatori quickly pulled it away though, scolding Keria for being so reckless with her life. But when she didn't retort, Hatori could almost read her thoughts.

"He hasn't called yet; just give him some time to sort things out. I know he feels terrible, so don't expect him to easily accept what has happened."Hatori whispered, turning to leave the room when Keria spoke up.

"He was so angry while he was kicking me. All for Tohru; is she really that special?" Keria asked, turning over to look at him. Hatori simply shook his head, continuing out.

"You just need to spend more time around her is all."

Rin and Haru showed up as promised a few hours later, quickly entering and sitting next to Keria as they explained what had happened after Keria was taken to the hospital.

"Tohru felt so bad for the entire thing that she made you this." Haru said, giving Keria the homemade soup in its perfect plastic container. Keria simply hung her head, feeling a tear beginning to build in her eye before she brushed it away.

"I guess I should give the girl more credit; she's obviously important to Shigure and all of them." Keria sighed.

"She's helped Kyo and Yuki out a lot since moving in there. They don't fight nearly as much now, and they might soon become friends." Haru went on, Rin sitting silently on the other side of the bed. Keria looked to her friend, reaching forward only to have Rin grab her hand angrily. Haru shouted at Rin, though she wouldn't let go of Keria's hand.

"She needs to know Haru!" Rin finally growled through a tight jaw.

"Just shut up Rin, it's not our place to tell her!" Haru argued, Keria looking back between both of them quickly.

"Tell me what? Did something happen?" Keria begged, Rin finally letting go and staring straight at Keria.

"Haru's right, it isn't our place." Rin growled again, standing up and taking Haru's reluctant arm to leave. Keria shouted for them to explain themselves, suddenly standing on her own without thinking.

But as she waited for the immense pain to return, her bone to slip out of place again and break the newly stitched skin, Keria realized that she felt fine. Her leg was completely healed; she didn't have to stay in bed any longer.

Haru turned to glare at Rin, who smiled at Keria's realization. Hatori was suddenly at Keria's door, shoving his way between Haru and Rin before seeing Keria himself.

"You said I had at least another week before my leg was healed…" Keria growled, eyes staring down at her painless leg.

"Keria, I can explain everything…" Hatori started, his hand reaching for Keria's. But he stopped short, Keria's arm suddenly shooting toward him with her hand wrapped around his throat. Keria pulled her head up, looking straight at Hatori as she pulled him closer. Haru and Rin were suddenly behind Keria, pulling her down as Hatori backed away from Keria's grasp.

"What aren't you telling me Hatori! Why can't I see Shigure!" Keria screamed, pushing against Haru and Rin's grasps frantically.

"Let him go Keria! He's only trying to protect you!" Rin pleaded, Keria turning to her close friend with disbelief in her eyes. How could they all be united in betraying her, in lying to her about what she was.

"Hatori!" Keria shouted, the anger overtaking her. It was so sudden that no one knew what had actually taken place. Rin was the first to react, gasping in terror and jumping back from the bed. Haru refused to back away, face calm as he faced what Hatori had secretly feared for years. Where Keria had stood was a large black furred mass, glaring at Hatori with red eyes. Rin fell to her knees, staring at what used to be Keria.

"Keria…" Hatori started, though the creature suddenly attacked. Keria lunged toward Hatori, only for Haru to intercept from behind and pull her to the ground. Rin jumped on top, holding down Keria's limbs as Haru wrapped his legs around her torso. Hatori leaned against the wall in disbelief, staring at the creature as if his worst nightmares were coming to life.

"What do we do Hatori!" Haru shouted, struggling to hold onto the furious Keria. She whipped around between the two, roaring furiously as they refused to let her go.

"I…" Hatori started, though his mind was drawing a blank. What happens when you discover an artificial member of the zodiac has another form?

"Hatori…!" Haru shouted again, but was suddenly cut short. Keria had freed one of her arms, tearing at Rin and tossing her into the wall and ripping away from Haru. Suddenly he was in the air, breaking against the opposite wall with his back first. Haru struggled to remain conscious, watching as this creature that had taken Keria's place approach Hatori. He pushed himself up to help, only to realize that he couldn't move his left leg with excruciating pain. Looking down, Haru realized he had hit the wall that connecting Keria's room to the bathroom, a pipe impaling through the middle of his leg just above the knee.

"Shigure! You've been in there all day! Tohru is getting worried!" Kyo shouted, knocking on Shigure's office door loudly. But just as the days before, they never got an answer. Finally Kyo had gotten fed up enough that he shoved the door open, stumbling into what seemed to be an empty room. It took Kyo a moment to realize that Shigure sat in the corner in his dog form, still upset over the accident.

"Come on Shigure, she's going to be fine. Hatori said she'll be up and out of bed by the end of the week." Kyo sighed, sitting down on the floor. Shigure sighed, turning around the face Kyo with dark eyes.

"I was such an idiot. I knew she was a wolf when she transformed, but somehow I didn't realize… and now all of this… I can't take it." Shigure whined, hiding his face behind a large paw.

It was all so strange to take in all of this information in just a few weeks, Kyo leaning back as he remembered Keria's gut-wrenching scream the night of the incident. But she was tough, none of this even remotely close to what Hatori had told Kyo back when Keria lived here. He remembered it so clearly, Hatori examining his bracelet and doing endless research to find out where it had come from. Kyo didn't ask any questions until a month had gone by without any changes. Hatori was still searching for something that he couldn't find, and it had something to do with Kyo's bracelet; the bracelet of the cat.

"Kyo… Hatori told me something about Keria. Something that he's known all along but never told me. And I'm not sure how to handle it; it changes everything…" Shigure whined, sitting up and staring sadly. His ears drooped, his tail lying still as he walked over and sat next to Kyo.

"What is it? Is she an alien or something?" Kyo asked sarcastically, leaning his chin on a fist and sighing.

"She's my daughter…" Shigure finally moaned, choking off the end of the sentence. Kyo started, sitting upright and refusing to breathe. How could Keria possibly be Shigure's daughter? How far apart were they? Ten years?

"Shigure, that's impossible…"

"That's what I said, but Hatori insisted that it was true. Biologically I'm her father because my DNA was used. She was created Kyo, not born naturally." Shigure whispered, as if the mere mention of this fact could offend anyone. Kyo cleared his throat, coming to a stand and walking toward the door.

"Wait! Kyo what do I do?" Shigure panicked. Kyo froze, standing halfway out of the office with a harsh expression.

"Did Keria know about this?" Kyo answered.

"I don't know…"

"Well if she did, then she doesn't want you to act any differently. If she knew who you really were to her, then she didn't say anything because she didn't want you to see her differently. She's as close as a sister could be to you; why would she risk changing that by telling you the truth?" Kyo growled, quickly shutting the door behind him and running toward the outside of the house.

Shigure sat for a long time contemplating Kyo's words. He eventually changed back into his regular form, dressing slowly as he still came to grips with what could happen the next time he saw Keria. But his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, his hand automatically picking up the receiver, though his brain wasn't ready to answer. Hatori didn't need an answer, knowing the state that Shigure was currently in.

"Akito isn't allowing anyone to see Keria anymore. There will be no visits, no interaction whatsoever. And all of this applies to you as well." His voice growled, hanging up the line before Shigure could respond.

In the oncoming darkness of the setting sun, Shigure slowly lowered the phone to the ground before suddenly transforming into a dog one again, turning and facing the wall as he whined.

Keria stirred, eyes slowly opening and coming into focus as she took in the darkness around her. She immediately noticed her arms were bound behind her, held onto the wall with long chains. She looked down to her bloodied knees that rubbed against the ground with every movement painfully.

"So you aren't going to change again?" Hatori snapped, holding up a pistol. Keria gawked, the pain suddenly exploding in her left shoulder. She turned to see a large bandage with blood already seeping through wrapped around it, turning back to Hatori.

"Hatori… what happened….?" Keria started, Hatori struggling to stand with bandages clearly visible from underneath his shirt. Keria pulled against the chains, gasping in pain as all her injuries burned. Keria didn't understand, the last thing she remembered being so furious with Hatori for not letting her out of bed. And then… darkness.

"No one will be visiting you from now on. You are never leaving this room until we've figured out how to extract the demon from you Keria." Akito snapped, stepping into the tiny room eloquently. She was dressed casually, still lying to most of the zodiac about her gender. Keria gasped for air through the pain, struggling to keep herself from falling to pieces as Akito approached. This was the first time she had seen Akito since she left with her surrogate mother.

It was as if she was looking into a mirror, cold eyes piercing her as Akito approached. Her hair was a mess, lips taught as she glared at Keria.

"Demon?"

"Yes, you are related to me by blood so you have immense power over the zodiac. But you are not God, so that can only mean you are the opposite. A demon, hideous creature that only consumes and takes, and never gives." Akito hissed, reaching a hand forward to graze Keria's cheek. Keria pulled away only to sink down further from the pain.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Keria begged, tears and sweat flowing down her face as she still hung onto her sanity with the last inch of her strength.

"You killed Rin and Haru at Hatori's, ripped them to shreds while Hatori watched. You are truly evil to have done such a thing to the people you love." Akito hissed, backing away and stepping through the door. "We'll begin our extraction tomorrow."

Keria merely stared, letting her body go completely limp as her worst nightmares had come to life. She had killed them? Haru and Rin? They were dead? Her arm began to bleed profusely as she pulled against her restraints, letting all of her weight sink her to the floor. The pain only grew, spreading to her entire body until Keria would burst. Finally Keria could only scream, sobbing in all her pain as she realized that her life outside of this room was over.

Five Years Earlier

Hatori didn't enjoy this type of work; the overbearing feeling of being played making him resent his work. Akito sat just a few feet away, lying relaxed in her room before responding to Hatori.

"I see, so you think that she could possibly turn out to be dangerous after all?" Akito remarked, sitting up with her hair still a mess.

"If you look at it from this point, it could happen. The cat carries all the sins of the zodiac, and look at the transformation he takes. But she is a walking sin against the entire zodiac and an abominated result of the curse. Just imagine what could happen if she really wanted to hurt one of us twelve." Hatori explained, glaring at Akito.

"Then do it, give her the bead and see if anything happens. But for now, let her be."


End file.
